orphanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Unconscious Selection
Unconscious Selection is the ninth episode of the first season of Orphan Black. Synopsis After Kira's life is threatened, Sarah is on the warpath, but Dr. Leekie makes her think twice about her plans for revenge. Meanwhile, Cosima faces the truth about Delphine, forcing her to choose sides. Now, it’s up to Sarah to decide the killer’s fate, but the truth about where Sarah came from changes everything. Plot An ambulance takes Kira to the hospital, where she is found to be a bit banged up, but not actually injured in any serious way. All involved consider this unusual. Back home, Kira tells Sarah how Helena looked just like Sarah. They are concerned that Helena is after Kira and will come again, though Kira shows no concern about Helena. Alison can't go home, and Felix invites her to use his place for a while. Helena is back at Tomas' ship, slapping herself and upset that she hurt a little girl. She tells Tomas that the clone Sarah was the little girl's mother, but Tomas says that's impossible. Helena still has Sarah's phone, and it rings: it's Sarah. Tomas tells Helena to get Sarah to come to the ship, but Helena refuses. He manhandles her into a cage, and locks it. He's upset that Helena is protecting "this forgery." At the police station, Art and Angela are looking over their evidence; Angela says there are a dozen reasons to bring "Beth" in, but Art says there are no charges that will stick. He wants to the end of the day for him to figure out what's going on. Angela is concerned that he's just protecting his ex-partner. Paul and Dr. Leekie meet at Paul's townhouse, and Dr. Leekie appreciates the so-called life that Paul and Beth made together. But he knows that Olivier lied about the only clone being Beth at the club, he knows the security footage was tampered with, and there were two clones. It couldn't be Helena, she's feral and couldn't impersonate Beth, but Sarah Manning could. Paul looks grim about this. Alison is shown at Felix's loft, aggressively cleaning up; a 27-year-old single man's apartment can be awful, and she deals with it. When Felix arrives, he is surprised by the effect, though he's concerned about.... She says she moved his drug supplies to a drawer, and also the stuff by his bed. She wants to stay here to apartment-hunt, but first she needs to drop by her house and get some stuff, but she needs Felix to be with her. He is reluctant but agrees. At Alison's house, she and Felix find the living room full of neighbors, friends, their priest, and Donnie: it's an intervention, and they want to talk. Donnie complains about her pills and drinking, and about her abusing him. Aynsley complains of Alison and Chad's sex together, and about Alison attacking her, and turning her back on their friendship. Alison gets flustered and walks out. At the University of Minnesota lab, Cosima calls Sarah: she's glad that Kira's safe, and they are both amazed that she's uninjured. Cosima wonders, since "we" were modified, maybe something special got passed down to Kira, like special stem cells. She'd like samples of Sarah's and Kira's DNA to sequence, but Sarah says Cosima would just hand them over to Delphine. Once Sarah hangs up, Scott Smith says he's finished sequencing the samples; there were no markers for respiratory disease, but unusual segments that are distinct in each sample. Paul comes to Mrs. S's house, and tells Sarah that Dr. Leekie wants to meet, to make a deal, he knows who Sarah is. They expect it could be a trap, but Paul offers to make it safe. Mrs. S says she'll protect Kira while they're gone. As she is ready to leave, Sarah gets a call from Art: he has to talk, off the record, and this is her last chance. Felix talks to Alison alone in the bathroom. (She takes a bottle of prescription drugs off the shelf, the label says "...amanax, take 1 or 2." She shakes out a handful, and when Felix expresses interest, shakes out a handful for him as well.) Felix says what Aynsley is doing is typical backstabbing, and he encourages her to go back, face the music, play nice, look contrite, and Aynsley will think she's won, and Alison can fight another day. Alison changes from fear to determination. Sarah and Art meet, and Art shows her Felix's picture; Sarah (being "Beth") denies knowing him. Art points out how "Beth" visited Felix with that $75,000, when Art stopped "Beth" from skipping town, he knows there's a connection. Sarah says he doesn't want to know, and drives away. Sarah gets to the docks, and in a dockside office calls Cosima. Cosima says their DNA sequences aren't identical, there are synthetic sequences in them that are different, but she can't tell what they're for, but that's how they knew Sarah wasn't really Beth. Sarah sees the car with Dr. Leekie drive up, and Cosima encourages Sarah to make a deal, "they" care for us. Paul leads Dr. Leekie to Sarah, and they meet. Dr. Leekie says there are many things she wants to know that he just can't answer; like Olivier and Paul, he only knows his part, which is collecting data and monitoring the well-being of the subjects. Sarah wants to know what this is all about, but Leekie says they first need an agreement on something crucial, how to deal with Helena, a common enemy. Paul mentions Tomas, and Leekie explains that he's one of the "Prolethians", a group of religious extremists that opposes "us" and science in general. Sarah asks about Maggie Chen, and Leekie says she was one of them, she and Tomas found Helena in a convent, and trained her to kill clones. Leekie would like Sarah to capture Helena, not to kill her, but to let Leekie get Helena the help she needs. He offers a future in which all of Sarah's friends can live free, without monitors. Delphine visits Cosima in her apartment, and Cosima is upset: she has found online a picture showing Dr. Delphine Cormier (Delphine had introduced herself as "Beraud", and as just a student), along with Dr. Leekie and others (Delphine had said she didn't know Dr. Leekie). Cosima is unhappy that Delphine has been fooling her all along. Delphine says Cosima can still trust her, but Cosima says Delphine told Leekie about the other clones. Art visits the subway station where "Sarah Manning" died. He notices the security camera, and talks to the subway security people, who find the footage from that event. From that, Art immediately recognizes Beth as the woman who jumped, and sees the other woman, the one who grabbed Beth's purse. It looks like Sarah Manning. In her cage on the ship, Helena is trying to use her belt to pull anything useful towards her. Sarah's phone on the chair rings, but Helena can't get to it. Sarah is calling from Mrs. S's, and gets no answer. Mrs. S says Helena came after Kira, and Sarah agrees, her instinct is to just kill Helena, but she looks at her and sees herself. Mrs. S says she's gotten in contact with her people in England, about where Sarah is from, and they're scared, like something going on there too. Cosima is at her apartment, packing, as Delphine is in tears about Cosima leaving. Cosima is sure anything she tells Delphine will just get to Leekie. Delphine says she only told Leekie the names of the seven clones, nothing about Kira. Cosima is near tears, but yells for Delphine to get out, as Delphine says she really fell for Cosima, and her feelings are real. But she leaves, and Cosima cries. Helena uses her belt to pull the chair with the phone to her, and calls Sarah; Helena says she's the only one she can turn to, and says where she is. At home, Sarah is ready to go, Paul has loaded a gun, and Sarah doesn't really know what she's going to do. She kisses Kira, who says none of this is Helena's fault: Kira just went outside to play with Helena, and Helena isn't evil, she's just sick and needs Sarah's help. Sarah leaves, with Paul's gun. At Alison's house, Alison returns to the living room, and nods and agrees as her neighbors add accusations. She is looking accepting and contrite. She gets Aynsley to say she was the one who organized this, and Aynsley (looking satisfied) says she did it to help Alison. Alison thanks her, (switching gears) for scrutinizing Alison every day she's been there, for prying and snooping and gossiping about her, and says Aynsley wouldn't like this treatment either; she reveals several embarassing things about Aynsley and Chad. The others try to regain control of the meeting, but Alison says it's over, and Donnie agrees: this is enough, everyone out. Aynsley says Alison's making a huge mistake. After everyone leaves, Felix and Alison agree: that all went well. Sarah gets to the ship, searches, and finds Helena in her cage. Helena insists she would never hurt Kira. Sarah is ready to shoot Helena, and Helena doesn't resist or flinch away from the gun: "do it". Seconds pass, and Sarah can't do it. She unlocks the cage and lets Helena out, holding the gun on her. Helena says "you are all I have now", and doesn't threaten, she comes slowly closer, and they hug, cautiously. Tomas walks in, and Helena grabs the gun and is torn between pointing it at Sarah and at Tomas. Tomas tries to convince Helena that she is the original the clones were made from, and Kira is rightfully her daughter; Sarah insists there is no original, the two of them are the same. Finally Helena tells Tomas "you made me this way", and jumps on him. They fight. Next we see Sarah locking Tomas into the cage, with Helena handcuffed on the floor. Sarah takes Helena back to Mrs. S's, locked in the trunk. Once Sarah leaves the dockyard area, another car arrives. It's Paul and Dr. Leekie; Dr. Leekie looks in the building, and finds nobody. He calls a woman we can't see, and says Helena didn't show. The woman says "blood is thicker than you think." Police Lieutenant Gavin Hardcastle is looking over a table worth of evidence that Angela is showing him, as Art walks in. Angela says Art had to the end of the day, it's time to deal with this. Hardcastle says they're getting an arrest warrant for Beth Childs, but Art says Beth is dead, they need a warrant for Sarah Manning. Sarah arrives home, and Mrs. S introduces her to a black woman named Amelia, who is glad to see Sarah and how she's grown. She is Sarah's birth mother! When she was 22, she was hired by a wealthy couple to be a surrogate, they moved her to London, everything was legal, but it was strange, there were lots of medical tests, and she heard the couple talking to doctors about some kind of evolution. Sarah offers the name "Neolution", and Amelia agrees. She learned the couple weren't a couple, they were scientists, and the child wasn't meant for them, so Amelia hid, and gave birth "to the two of you" in secret, then gave one to "the state", and one to "the church": Sarah and Helena. Credits Starring *Tatiana Maslany as Sarah Manning/Beth Childs (video)/Cosima Niehaus/Alison Hendrix/Helena/Rachel Duncan *Dylan Bruce as Paul Dierden *Jordan Gavaris as Felix Dawkins *Kevin Hanchard as Arthur Bell *Michael Mando as Vic Schmidt (credit only) *Maria Doyle Kennedy as Siobhan Sadler Guest Starring *Matt Frewer as Dr. Leekie *Skyler Wexler as Kira *Kristian Bruun as Donnie Hendrix *Melanie Nicholls-King as Amelia *Inga Cadranel as Angela Deangelis *Ron Lea as Lieutenant Hardcastle *Evelyne Brochu as Delphine *Daniel Kash as Tomas *Natalie Lisinska as Aynsley Cast *Nicholas Rose as Colin *Josh Vokey as Scott *Kristi Angus as Charity Simms *Priya Rao as Meera Kumar *Ryan Blakely as Reverend Mike *Billy Parrot as EMT *Jarret Wright as Doctor *Okiki Kendall as Nurse 1 *Jennifer Krukowski as Nurse 2 *Azdin Zaman as Meera's Husband *Neil Girvan as Charity's Husband *Rob Trick as Track Worker *Louise Nicol as Donnie's Mother *John Nelles as Dialogue Coach Music All songs for the episodes have been verified by TuneFind(A reliable source)http://www.tunefind.com/show/orphan-black/season-1/14740%7CSource *"Previously On" by Trevor Yuile *"Cosima Betrayed" by Trevor Yuile *"Helena's Melody" by Trevor Yuile *"Kira's Cue" by Trevor Yuile Continuity *First appearance of Rachel Duncan. Trivia Trailer Gallery OrphanBlackS01E090060.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090068.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090069.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090075.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090076.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090082.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090083.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090088.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090089.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090096.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090097.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090102.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090103.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090108.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090109.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090114.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090115.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090120.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090121.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090126.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090127.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090132.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090133.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090138.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090139.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090144.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090145.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090150.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090151.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090156.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090157.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090162.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090163.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090168.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090169.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090174.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090176.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090182.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090183.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090188.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090189.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090194.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090195.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090200.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090201.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090206.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090207.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090212.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090213.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090218.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090219.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090224.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090259.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090265.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090266.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090273.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090274.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090279.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090280.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090285.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090286.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090291.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090292.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090298.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090299.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090304.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090305.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090310.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090311.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090316.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090317.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090322.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090323.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090328.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090329.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090334.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090335.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090340.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090341.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090346.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090347.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090353.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090354.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090359.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090360.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090365.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090366.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090371.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090372.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090378.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090379.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090384.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090385.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090390.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090391.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090396.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090397.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090402.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090403.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090408.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090409.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090414.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090415.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090421.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090422.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090428.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090429.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090434.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090435.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090440.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090441.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090447.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090448.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090453.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090454.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090459.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090460.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090465.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090466.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090471.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090472.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090477.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090478.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090483.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090484.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090489.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090491.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090497.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090498.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090503.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090504.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090509.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090510.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090515.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090516.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090521.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090522.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090527.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090528.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090533.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090534.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090539.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090540.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090546.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090547.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090552.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090553.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090558.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090559.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090565.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090566.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090571.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090572.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090577.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090578.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090584.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090585.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090590.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090591.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090596.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090597.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090602.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090603.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090610.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090611.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090617.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090618.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090623.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090624.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090629.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090630.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090636.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090637.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090642.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090643.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090648.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090649.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090654.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090655.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090661.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090662.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090667.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090668.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090673.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090674.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090679.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090680.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090685.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090686.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090692.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090693.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090698.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090699.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090704.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090705.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090710.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090711.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090716.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090717.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090723.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090724.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090729.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090730.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090735.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090736.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090741.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090742.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090747.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090748.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090753.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090754.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090759.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090760.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090765.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090766.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090771.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090772.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090777.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090778.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090783.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090784.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090792.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090793.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090801.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090802.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090807.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090808.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090814.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090815.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090820.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090822.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090827.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090828.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090833.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090834.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090840.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090841.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090846.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090847.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090852.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090853.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090858.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090859.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090864.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090865.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090870.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090871.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090876.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090877.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090882.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090883.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090888.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090889.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090894.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090895.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090900.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090901.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090906.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090907.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090912.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090913.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090918.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090919.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090924.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090925.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090930.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090931.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090936.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090938.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090943.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090944.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090949.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090950.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090955.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090956.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090961.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090962.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090967.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090968.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090973.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090974.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090979.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090980.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090985.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090986.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090992.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090993.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090998.jpg OrphanBlackS01E090999.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091004.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091005.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091010.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091011.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091016.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091017.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091022.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091023.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091028.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091029.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091034.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091035.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091040.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091041.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091046.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091047.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091052.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091053.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091058.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091059.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091064.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091065.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091070.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091071.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091076.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091077.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091082.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091083.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091088.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091089.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091095.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091096.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091101.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091102.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091107.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091108.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091113.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091114.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091119.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091120.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091125.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091126.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091131.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091132.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091137.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091138.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091143.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091144.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091149.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091150.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091156.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091157.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091162.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091163.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091171.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091172.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091177.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091178.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091184.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091185.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091191.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091192.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091197.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091198.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091203.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091204.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091210.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091212.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091217.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091218.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091223.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091224.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091229.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091230.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091236.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091237.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091242.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091243.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091249.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091250.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091255.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091256.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091261.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091262.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091267.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091268.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091273.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091274.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091279.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091280.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091286.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091287.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091293.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091294.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091299.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091300.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091308.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091309.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091314.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091315.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091320.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091321.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091326.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091327.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091332.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091333.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091338.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091339.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091344.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091345.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091350.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091351.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091356.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091357.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091362.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091363.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091368.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091369.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091374.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091375.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091380.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091381.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091386.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091387.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091392.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091393.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091398.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091399.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091404.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091405.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091410.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091411.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091416.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091417.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091422.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091423.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091428.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091429.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091434.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091435.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091440.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091441.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091446.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091447.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091452.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091453.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091459.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091460.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091465.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091466.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091471.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091472.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091477.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091478.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091483.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091484.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091489.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091490.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091495.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091496.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091501.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091502.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091507.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091508.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091513.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091514.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091519.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091520.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091525.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091526.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091531.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091532.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091537.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091538.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091543.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091544.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091549.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091550.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091555.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091556.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091561.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091562.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091567.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091568.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091573.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091574.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091579.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091580.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091585.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091586.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091591.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091592.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091597.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091598.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091603.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091604.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091609.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091610.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091616.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091617.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091622.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091623.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091628.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091629.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091634.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091635.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091641.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091642.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091648.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091649.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091654.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091655.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091661.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091662.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091667.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091668.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091673.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091674.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091680.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091681.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091687.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091688.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091693.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091694.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091700.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091701.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091706.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091707.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091713.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091714.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091719.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091720.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091725.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091726.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091731.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091732.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091737.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091738.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091743.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091744.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091749.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091750.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091755.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091756.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091761.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091762.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091767.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091769.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091776.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091777.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091782.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091783.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091788.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091789.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091794.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091795.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091800.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091801.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091806.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091807.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091812.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091813.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091818.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091819.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091825.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091826.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091832.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091833.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091838.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091839.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091844.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091845.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091850.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091851.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091856.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091858.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091863.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091864.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091869.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091870.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091875.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091876.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091881.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091882.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091887.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091888.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091893.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091894.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091899.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091900.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091905.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091906.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091911.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091912.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091917.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091918.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091923.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091924.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091930.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091931.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091936.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091937.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091942.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091943.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091948.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091949.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091954.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091955.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091960.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091961.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091966.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091967.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091972.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091973.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091978.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091979.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091984.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091985.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091990.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091991.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091996.jpg OrphanBlackS01E091997.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092002.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092003.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092008.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092010.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092015.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092016.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092022.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092023.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092028.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092029.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092035.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092036.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092042.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092043.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092048.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092049.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092054.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092055.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092061.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092062.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092068.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092069.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092075.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092076.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092081.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092082.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092087.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092088.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092093.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092094.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092099.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092100.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092106.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092107.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092112.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092113.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092118.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092119.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092124.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092125.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092130.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092131.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092136.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092137.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092142.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092143.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092148.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092149.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092154.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092155.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092161.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092162.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092167.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092168.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092173.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092174.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092179.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092180.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092185.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092186.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092191.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092192.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092197.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092198.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092203.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092204.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092209.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092210.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092215.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092216.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092221.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092222.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092227.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092228.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092234.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092235.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092240.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092241.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092247.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092248.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092253.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092254.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092259.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092260.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092265.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092266.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092271.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092272.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092277.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092278.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092283.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092284.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092289.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092290.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092295.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092296.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092302.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092303.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092308.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092309.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092314.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092315.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092320.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092321.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092326.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092327.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092332.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092333.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092338.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092339.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092344.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092345.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092350.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092351.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092356.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092357.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092362.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092363.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092368.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092369.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092374.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092375.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092380.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092381.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092386.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092387.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092392.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092393.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092398.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092399.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092404.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092405.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092410.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092411.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092416.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092417.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092422.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092423.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092428.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092429.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092435.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092436.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092441.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092442.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092447.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092448.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092453.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092454.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092459.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092460.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092465.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092466.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092471.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092472.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092477.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092478.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092483.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092484.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092489.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092490.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092495.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092496.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092501.jpg OrphanBlackS01E092502.jpg References Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Orphan Black TV Series Category:BBC America